bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The War of Souls Arc
''PLOTLINE: This story deviates from the main storyline immediately after the war against Sōsuke Aizen, creating a parallel timeline where the Thousand-Year Blood War does not take place. As such, there will be inconsistencies.'' The War of Souls Arc takes place approxiamately 1,000 years in the future of the current Bleach storyline. It follows the lives of the current Gotei 13, who are the central protagonists, as they battle against the Hollows, the new Espada and Los Pecadores. Although their main focus is defending Soul Society, the Gotei 13's secondary mission is also to refill their ranks and replenish their forces after their loses during the Great War. Characters Protagonists *Gotei 13 (War of Souls) - The current incarnation of Gotei 13 existing 1,000 years after Ichigo defeated Aizen. Its Captain Commander is Yoshirō Nobuyuki, an old Shinigami who was present during the first War of Souls and assumed the command after the majority of the forces during that time were killed. *Honor Guard - The equivalent of the Royal Guard who functions in a similar manner, the Honor Guard serve to protect the Soul King and his family. It is yet unknown in what capacity the Honor Guard serve within this arc. Antagonists *Los Pecadores (Spanish for'' "The Sinners") They are the primary antogonists within the War of Souls universe who are named after the seven deadly sins. Los Pecadores control Hell, and command legions of Togabito and Arrancar with the ultimate goal of destroying the boundaries between all dimensions and enslave its inhabitants. They are considered the most powerful force ever to appear within the Bleach Universe. *Nueva Espada (Spanish for ''"The New Sword") - Under the command of Los Pecadores, the Nueva Espada are the newly formed group of ten powerful Arrancar that serve as secondary antagonists towards the Gotei 13. They are the primary force against the Shinigami said to have the same power as the captains of the Gotei 13. *Damnato (Latin for "The Condemned") - A special task force formed by Leonel Grande, the leader of Los Pecadores, consisting of eight Togabito and serve as support against the Gotei 13. They operate primarily either in Hell or travel to the Human World. List of Stories *Chapter 01. Whispers of War *Chapter 02. What Once Was *Chapter 03. What Shall Be *Chapter 04. Something Wicked This Way Comes *Chapter 05. Warnings On The Way *Chapter 06. Behind Enemy Lines *Chapter 07. Here Comes Trouble *Chapter 08. Into the Dark *Chapter 09. Return to the Spire *Chapter 09. Light Against Light Overview 200 years after the war against Sōsuke Aizen had ended, the "Catastrophe" took place in the real world, resulting in the deaths of nearly two thirds of the human race. With death, their souls flooded into the spirit world, overwhelming the Gotei 13 and the hollows seized this opportunity to devour as many as they could to stregthen their numbers. What followed was the Great War, a war that raged for centuries, culminating into the deaths of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and almost the entire Gotei 13 of that era. Since then, the few remaining shinigami have been slowly rebuilding their forces, filling their ranks with new recruits and establishing a new order within Soul Society. Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo, hollows have been gathering under the newly formed Espada, now called the Nueva Espada, who themselves are under the command of the mysterious Los Pecadores.